Facing the Past
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if when the team broke up they separated for 12 years and in that time Shaggy found a wife together they own a hotel which appears to be haunted. Shaggy and Scooby have been looking for their friends. Will there friends come back together?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) **

* * *

**Introduction**

What if when the team broke up they separated for 12 years and in that time Shaggy found a wife together they own a hotel which appears to be haunted. Shaggy and Scooby have been looking for their friends. Will there friends come back together?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"I don't care I quit", they said

Those thoughts go around in Shaggy's mind for a year now. He hadn't seen any of the old gang for a while only Scooby was there with him.

"You look sad", a pretty light brown hair woman says

"Shaggy she is talking to you", Scooby says nudging Shaggy

"Oh yeh I am", Shaggy says looking into those blue eyes and feeling of peace and love surround him

"I am Iliana Scott and this is my dog/best friend Robin-Fly", the woman introduces herself and a white and black Great Dane that looks at Scooby

"They call me Shaggy and this is my dog/best friend Scooby Doo", Shaggy says

"What to get to know each other over some food?" Iliana asks

Shaggy grins, "That sounds good"

"Shaggy can I?" Scooby asks looking at Robin-Fly

"You can go buddy", Shaggy says Scooby bounds out with Robin

"Let's eat milady"

Iliana kisses his cheek and sits besides him.

They begin to talk about little things and so as the winter went on they knew each other so well. She knew he had a problem with what scares him. She said she used to feel the same to her mother said 'there is always light in every monster. It just takes a bit to get it to shine'. Shaggy took her advice to heart. Scooby and Robin were together too spending all their time together.

Spring came and love blossomed between the two couples.

"I have to go back to my home town to grab some things then I am staying here. Or where you want to go", Shaggy says kissing Iliana

"Be safe. I love you", Iliana says

"I love you too. Scooby stay and protect them", Shaggy says

"Right Waggy", Scooby says

In Coolsville Shaggy walked taking everything in. Nothing had changed much. He goes to the club house and opens it to find everything to be the same. His old friends must have not taken anything or even came back here. Shaggy picks up a picture of the whole gang. He puts it down he just had to see this place for the last time. He was never coming back to his old life. With one last look at the club house and shuts the door on that part of his life and going to his parent's house. He asked his mother for his grandmothers engagement ring. Telling them all about Iliana who he wanted to propose too. His parents were thrilled his sister and brother wished him the best.

That Summer Shaggy stuttered out an proposal to Iliana which she accepted. She told him the ring was beauty and it was special because it belonged to his grandmother. They planned a wedding just as Scooby and Robin had married. They talked and disagreed but they finally planned the wedding they wanted. Green and White was the colour scheme.

In Autumn everyone was coming to the wedding. Shaggy had tried once to find out where his old friends were but couldn't find them. He looked in the mirror with his brother Richie on one side and Scooby and Danny (New friend) on the other.

"It is time", Danny says

Shaggy nods and they go and stand under a tree that the leaves were turning orange. Under an arch. Iliana walked down the aisle with her bridesmaids. Tears in her eyes as she meets Shaggy. Shaggy's eyes held nothing but love for her in them and her him. They repeated the vows and exchanged silver rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride", the deacon says

They kiss and everyone cheers Shaggy, Iliana turn to face the small gathering. Shaggy knew this was the start of his new life. He made a promise not to think about the past again. Now will Iliana he could face the future whatever it may be…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please review and i'll see when I can update:)**


End file.
